The Fate of One
by awg429
Summary: The parakkan governament has failed and a new monarch now sits upon the throne but when things get hectic will the dominions stand another war and the return of a powerful enemy or will they fall under all the pressure and be crushed by the opposing armie


(hey all this is my first story and ill gladly accept reviews. This is a series related to the broken sky series that im working on and this is only chapter one which will decide weather or not I continue the story or not as planned.)

The Fate of One: Chapter One

The Beginning.

With every beginning is an end is what my father told me when I was younger but I didn't think that I would ever consider it a possibility when I was only about 6 winters old. My little brother Jacob had only just turned the age of 2 winters along with his twin Katie. They were growing up together which I was happy to see they each had someone to depend on when they would get older but I would only have my people and my kingdom once I took the crown. Which by birth right since I am the eldest of my siblings I should take the crown once my father passes and I become of age but for that moment in time I was only concerned with becoming the best fighter I could be to lead my people when I take the crown.

I was sometimes seen as the arrogant brother but none the less I always listened to my instructor but I never listened to my teacher when she was teaching me about the past of our lands. Some of our past was interesting because they say that history sometimes can repeat it's self which if some of the past did then it would be scary even for me. My teacher Organa-jin taught me of the past mistakes of the warrior we called Takami. He betrayed his father and siblings to only gain more power and strength in the eyes of the ruler who at the time was lord Macaan but his story is a completely different one.

I still remember the day I was taught about Macaan, I was amazed at what he had done and some of his concepts I thought people misunderstood thinking he was cruel but I thought some things he did had a meaning to what he did. Either way I am glad that he isn't ruling now and is long dead. But after the fall of the parakka democracy my family has ruled as the monarch of the dominions.

Over time I watched my siblings grow closer by their bond of sharing the same color spirit stones in their backs and a bond that any pair of twins would have at birth. This was convient because they would train together and those sparring matches would be interesting to watch. They would both make good fighters but how good at the time I did not know at that time and would help them train by offering tips that I knew from previous sparring matches.

On the day when I had turned 14 winters my father had called me into the throne room of the palace which was now located in the remade Tsunami City. I slowly made my way through the halls that were lined with the rare white glow stones enjoying the smooth floors and curved corridors. There were guards around every corner in a light white armor that covered their bodies from head to toe only their eyes seen through the armor and a sword at the side sheathed in their holders. One of the guards by the throne room door pushed open the throne room doors and I walked in seeing my father talking to my little brother who now was starting to get stronger than the little boy he used to be and started to become more serious with what he did.

My father nodded as the guards closed the doors standing by them for safety purposes as my father began to speak, "I am glad you both are here because times are becoming more dangerous in the world. Even now as we speak there's rumors of a rogue army massing over in kirin taq although it has not been confirmed yet I see now that I must name a heir to the throne in case something should happen to me." I stood there thinking to myself '_finally I will be recognized and I will be superior to my siblings even more as the heir to the throne.'_

Without knowing what I had done I had taken a step forward as if going to accept an award but my father shook his head as if saying to step back but I stood there listening to what my father mentioned this time. "I have been watching both of you closely and I am breaking tradition by doing this but Joey you are not the heir to the throne. Jacob you are the heir to the throne." I looked down at my brother behind me shaking my head in disbelief not expecting what my father had just said but knew I would get my revenge soon enough.


End file.
